


Acrophobia

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold





	Acrophobia

Barry looked down. Fear suddenly flooded his eyes. He started to feel dizzy. It seemed so far down. 1 wrong step and he would plummet into the abyss. He couldn’t move. He wanted to get away, but if he moved, he could fall. He got that involuntary feeling people got looking over high places, that voice in the back of your head telling you to jump. Jump, just jump. He started to panic. Jump. He could feel his legs start to go against him. Internally screaming, telling his body to stop.

“Barry!”

Leonard grabbed Barry’s arm and pulled him away and into his arms far away from the cliff. Barry buried his face in Leonard’s chest, and Leonard brought him back down to the bench where they sat. Leonard held him in a protective hug. Made sure they’d stay on the ground from now on.


End file.
